


Playlist

by Fiddle_Faddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy Love Songs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Goth music, Humor, Kon's kinda an attention whore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punk Rock, Teasing, cliche sex songs, so much 90s/2000s music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddle_Faddle/pseuds/Fiddle_Faddle
Summary: Tim's not the most romantic person in the world but he does have good taste in music (mostly), so Kon doesn't mind. Especially not when they're alone in his room, just the two of them and Tim's playlist.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This whole fic is the result of me listening to old AFI songs and relating them to DC characters. Also, a good chunk of it was written while I was listening to Depeche Mode.

Tim pushed the door open, flicking on the light and muttering something about ‘not asking for the opinion of a meddling demigod.’

Kon shrugged, following Tim into his bedroom. Their bedroom, at this point. "Well, Cassie wasn't wrong. I'm definitely way more romantic than you. Not that that’s hard."

Tim scoffed, throwing his Gotham Knights hoodie vaguely toward the laundry hamper and flopping down on his bed. The hoodie ended up about a foot away from its target; he could throw a batarang with perfect precision, but laundry was an entirely different beast. "I can totally be romantic."

Kon leveled him a disbelieving look. 

"I can!" Tim insisted, his eyes brightening like he just had an idea. Kon stiffened, instantly put on his guard. "Just the other day I was listening to a song and it reminded me of you." Tim shifted his hips and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, searching for a playlist. 

Kon relaxed, canting his head to the side. That actually sounded sweet… 

Tim selected a song and pressed play. The heavy drums and guitars of punk music filled the room. 

_/Wanna be a high school football hero! With an SAT score less than zero! Wanna try to drink my weight in beer!/_

"Dude, you're a jerk!" Kon laughed, shaking his head and shoving Tim lightly as he settled next to him on the bed. 

"What?" Tim asked, a cheeky grin on his face. "You don't appreciate the special song I picked out just for you? That's like peak romance."

"Oh yeah? Just for me?" Kon asked, sarcastically. "Don't I feel loved."

"Yup." Tim nodded. "Though, full disclosure, I have one for Dick, too."

"What's his?" Kon wondered. 

Tim selected another song on his phone. 

_/Getting up early in the morning, going to the store! Post, Kellogg's, General Mills! It's a cereal war!/_

Kon dropped down onto the pillows, rolling back and forth on the bed in peals of laughter. It took a moment before he composed himself long enough to ask, "And what's your song?"

Tim grinned, changed the song.

_/Sleep! I wanna stay in bed all throughout the day! No one bother me!/_

"Perfect, babe." Kon gasped out, shaking from the force of his laughter. 

"Oh, wait! Damian has the best one." Tim said, selecting another song. 

_/Yo! I may be ten years old but I still know what's up! I wear my Cramps shirt almost every single day! I wanna sag my pants! I wanna pogo dance! But Mom won't let me so I might just run away!/_

Kon was laughing so hard he started to levitate off of the bed, rolling around in mid air. Tim giggled as he sang along to the song. 

When the song ended and their laughter finally died down, Tim turned a thoughtful eye on Kon. "Do you really think I'm not romantic enough?" He asked, uncertainly. 

“Nah,” Kon shrugged. "Romance is overrated, never change."

Tim smiled, grabbed Kon by the shirt collar, and pulled him down for a kiss. Kon melted into it easily, settling down on top of Tim, cradling his face in his hands. Tim rolled them over to lay on their sides and sucked on Kon's lower lip, garnering a soft moan.

"What other playlists you got?" Kon asked, breathy, when they parted. 

Tim smirked, pulling away to reach for his phone again. The opening chords of an industrial song spilled out. "This the kind of playlist you were thinking of?"

_/You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you/_

Kon's gaze met Tim's, and then they both burst into laughter again. 

"This is literally the most cliche sex song in the world."

Tim rolled his eyes, trying to hold back his laughter. "Blasphemy. Nine Inch Nails is a classic. In fact this song is actually about-"

Whatever Tim was going to say, Kon cut off by pulling him back in for another kiss. Tim laughed, but didn't break the kiss. Only deepened it, licking into Kon's mouth and running his tongue over the points of his teeth. Kon opened his mouth wider to give Tim better access, dropping his hands to Tim's waist to pull him closer. 

The music went half-forgotten for a while as they kissed slowly, hands wandering but not quite venturing under clothing yet. 

Tim pushed Kon onto his back, throwing one leg over and straddling his hips. His hands skimmed up Kon's shirt, lightly caressing the muscles underneath, before moving into his hair. Kon gripped at Tim's thighs, kneading at the muscles there, happy to lay back and let Tim set the pace for the moment. It was always a good time when Tim had him on his back. Or in any position, if he was being honest. He wasn't picky. 

Tim ran his fingers through Kon's jet black hair (it was getting long and wavy again to Tim's not so secret delight), and down to stroke the shell of his ear, lightly caressing his helix piercings as he went. Kon shivered at the soft, gentle touch on such a hypersensitive part of his body - from hands he knew could be so strong. One of Tim's nails lightly scratched at his ear, making him gasp as blood rushed through his veins, down between his legs. Tim's fingers continued to trace the shell of Kon's ear as he leaned in to nibble at his other one, catching the sensitive lobe between his teeth and pulling. A low moan slipped from Kon's lips, his hips bucking and his hands fisting in the back of Tim's shirt.

Kon barely realised that the song changed, as focused on Tim as he was, but when he did notice… 

_/Let my body do the moving. Let my hands do the soothing. Let me show you the world in my eyes/_

"Really? Depeche Mode?" Kon craned his neck to the side to shoot Tim an incredulous look. 

"What's your problem with Depeche Mode?"

" _Synths_." Kon hissed, like instead of harmless musical instruments they were a particularly evil supervillain.

"You like Daft Punk, though."

"That's different. Everyone likes Daft Punk."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You're such a hypocrite."

"But a hypocrite with good taste in music." Kon grinned, obnoxiously.

Tim sighed in exasperation (they could argue about music all day, even though they had mostly similar tastes) and ground their hips together, pointedly. "You complaining?"

Kon groaned, throwing his head back. His hardening cock twitched against the front of his jeans. "If you keep doing that you're gonna condition me to get a hard-on whenever I hear Dave Gahan's voice." At Tim's contemplative look, Kon was quick to add, "Don't even think about it."

"Killjoy." Tim said with an exaggerated pout, then leaned down for another kiss, boxing Kon's head with his arms. Kon surged up into it; despite his music complaints, Tim's teasing had made him eager for more. But Tim didn't let him deepen the kiss, pulling back and peppering light pecks on his cheeks, his forehead.

Kon didn't whine (he totally didn't, no one can prove anything) but he did go to reach out with his TTK, intending to wrap Tim up and reel him in - a move he'd executed to pleasing results many a time before. But before he could, Tim shot him an reproving look. 

"Uh-uh, no powers. Not tonight." Tim said, not wanting to let Kon distract him, wanting to take his time, to look and feel. "You'll be good for me. Won't you?" Tim asked in a smooth tone that had Kon's toes curling, his back arching. 

"Fuck." Kon groaned, settling back against the pillows. " _Yeah_."

As much as Kon wanted to speed things up, he couldn't defy that tone from Tim. Didn't _want_ to defy it. When Tim got this way, Kon was more than willing to give him what he wanted, submit to his every desire. To have Tim's full attention devoted to him and only him. Tim was the only person he had ever trusted enough to submit to, and damn if he didn’t enjoy it. Crave it at times. He used to try to hide how much Tim affected him but, clever bat that he was, Tim figured it out quickly enough. And was more than willing to exploit it, when the time was right, to both of their enjoyment. 

Tim gave Kon a soft look, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Then lay still," he said, expression shifting into something more intent. "So I can look at you."

Kon suppressed a shiver at the force of Tim's stare. At the intensity of those keen, midnight blue eyes, completely focused on him. It was very similar to the look Tim got on his face when he was working on a particularly complex case. Single-minded, dedicated, like nothing could tear his eyes away. In the past, before they started dating, Kon used to catch himself longing to be the sole focus of that gaze. Now that he was, he could never get enough. It was intoxicating. Kon used to think the phrase 'drowning in their eyes' was cheesy nonsense, but now? Now, he kind of understood. He could fall apart under those eyes, could get swept away, could rip himself open for Tim to dissect; he knew that was what Tim wanted and was more than willing to give it to him. 

Tim's eyes roamed over Kon's body, taking in every detail. His patched up open flannel shirt, the tank top underneath bunched up to reveal a strip of skin; his ripped jeans, tented in the front; his hair, messed up from Tim's fingers; his face, bright blue eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed light pink; his lips, parted around his panting breaths. 

Tim leaned in to capture those lips once again. His hands wandered down Kon's arms to grab his wrists and pull them up above his head. "Don't move." Tim said, looking straight into Kon's eyes. Kon swallowed hard and nodded. When Tim released his wrists, Kon left them right where they were. The approving smile he got in return made him feel more alive than a sunny summer day in Hawaii. 

Tim moved down Kon's body a bit, grabbing the hem of his tank and pushing it up to his armpits. He leaned in to kiss just above the button of his jeans, trailing more kisses up his abdomen. Each kiss stoked the fire in Kon's belly hotter and hotter.

Neither of them were even undressed yet but Kon still felt so far gone, only catching the occasional snippet of the song playing in the background.

_/How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew/_

Kon's heart leapt a bit at the lyrics, at how deeply he resonated with them in the moment. Maybe it was lame, but he was touched that Tim had chosen a song that was more Kon's speed for this playlist. He might have been joking with that song earlier, but he had clearly had Kon in mind when he put the playlist together. Kon felt a rush of affection for his partner; Tim was good at bringing out the lame, mushy feelings Kon would never admit to having. It was honestly impressive how Tim could be an inconsiderate jerk at times, but also surprisingly tactful. 

Kon's train of thought was well and truly derailed, however, when Tim's mouth trailed higher up Kon's body, tongue swirling around one of his nipples. Kon moaned, gripping the headboard behind him to keep from reaching for Tim. Not that Tim would have made a big deal if Kon moved when he'd said not to, but he would have missed out on Tim's pleased smile and the way Tim rewarded him by bringing his hand up to rub at his other nipple. 

"Take your shirt off. Your tank, too." Tim's smooth voice commanded, once Kon's nipples were red and almost sore from the abuse. Kon was quick to comply, stripping in record time. He made a show of flexing his biceps for Tim and got a pleased giggle in return. 

"Lay back down, you show off." Tim laughed. Kon settled back onto the mattress, resting his arms above his head again without Tim having to tell him to. Tim smiled at his initiative. "Good, that's my clone boy."

"Only the best for my Robin," Kon replied with a wink and his signature cocky grin that he knew drove Tim up the wall. 

Tim just rolled his eyes and leaned in, capturing Kon's lips in a deep, long kiss. Breaking it only to trail his mouth across Kon's jaw and down to his neck. Kon gasped as Tim sucked and bit at skin in a way that would have left dark purple bruises on anyone else, but left no trace on Kon. It was the only time Kon's invulnerability left him frustrated. Left him wanting, _aching_ for Tim to be able to leave his mark on Kon's skin whenever he so desired, as easy as pie. 

So focused on what Tim's mouth was doing, Kon didn't even notice that his hands had wandered down Kon's body until his zipper was being pulled down. One long fingered hand worked its way into Kon's jeans, teasing lightly at the bulge in his boxers.

"Tim-" Kon groaned, trying to press harder into Tim's hand, but Tim just pulled away. "Fuck, come on, man."

"Hm? Is there something you want?" Tim asked, innocently. Devil in sheep's clothing. 

"Yeah, you to stop fooling around and fuck me already."

Tim hummed in consideration. "Well, since you asked so nicely,” he said. “Get naked and lie back down." He crawled off of Kon and over to the bedside table. Kon ripped his pants off as fast as he could without using powers.

When he went to lay back down he caught Tim looking at him oddly. "What?"

"Cheeseburger boxers? Really?"

Kon flushed slightly. "Don't judge me. You wore tighty-whities."

"Yeah, back when I was fifteen. But _I_ stopped wearing stupid underwear when I lost my virginity."

"Whatever. Don't underwear shame me." Kon shrugged. Then, feeling a little sheepish, added, "…I needed to do laundry."

"You're cute." Tim said with a little grin. "You try to hide it, but I'm on to you."

Kon blushed harder, more so at Tim's soft look than his words. Tim huffed out a laugh and turned back to rummaging around the random junk in the bedside table drawer.

Lube finally acquired (he really needed to clean out that drawer), his attention turned back to Kon. And he froze, taking in the sight before him. Kon was laying exactly where he had been, arms stretched up above his head on the pillow, just as Tim had said. He looked _good_. His naked body was perfectly on display, unmarred skin bare, muscles stretched taut, cock hard against his belly.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Tim breathed, fingers itching to grab his camera.

Kon shuddered, cock twitching, precum starting to bead at the top. Tim crawled back over, dipped his head down to lap it up. At Kon's moan, Tim looked up and winked at him, licking his lips before diving in to drag his tongue up Kon's shaft, sucking lightly at the head. He pulled away to tease another stripe up Kon's cock, then opened his mouth wide to take him in, slowly bobbing his head up and down. 

"Tim!" Kon gasped, hands fisting in the pillow underneath them. "Tim, please!"

Tim pulled off with an obscene pop to sit back on his heels. "Spread your legs."

Kon was more than happy to carry out that request. He looked up at Tim - kneeling over him, looking ethereal - and his breath caught in his throat. Tim's midnight eyes were almost completely black, the pupils were blown so wide. His plump lips were flushed pink and shiny. Even in the dim lighting of the room, Kon could see the blue/black highlights in Tim's hair, pin-straight locks falling into his eyes. When Tim moved to pull his shirt off, Kon couldn't help but stare at Tim's bare chest, then down to the lean muscles of his abs as Tim reached to pop open the button of his jeans and shimmy them off his hips.

Once again Kon found his thoughts aligning with the music in the background. 

_/Come here, I think you're beautiful. My door is open wide. Some kind of angel, come inside/_

Tim, stripped down to his (plain, black) boxer briefs - his own cock tenting the front, reached for the lube and quickly poured it over his fingers. "You ready?" He asked.

Kon nodded eagerly, spreading his legs a little more in invitation. "Been ready."

With a tiny smirk, Tim settled back in between Kon's thighs. He grabbed one of Kon's legs and threw it over his shoulder, reaching down to circle Kon's hole with one finger, teasing him until he felt his thighs tremble, heard him whine. He pressed one finger in, gently, thrusting back and forth before adding a second finger. He stayed like that for a while, lazily fucking Kon with two fingers, scissoring them until he was nice and open. Ready for a third. But still he waited, waited until… 

"More, Tim, _more_." Kon moaned, eyes closed tight, the torturously slow pace was killing him. His eyes snapped open as Tim _finally_ thrusted a third finger in. He glanced down to find Tim's pretty mouth smirking widely at him. 

"That what you wanted?" Tim asked. Smug bastard.

Kon could only nod, though, as Tim continued to slowly, _slowly_ , fuck him with his fingers. If he opened his mouth, all that would come out would be an unmanly, needy whine. However, when Tim curled his fingers, immediately seeking out his prostate, Kon couldn't prevent the yelp of pleasure. 

"That's it, Kon." Tim praised. "Let me hear you."

Kon shivered at that, letting out another little moan, bearing his hips down on Tim's fingers. He babbled out, "G-god, Tim. Fuck me, already, give it to me. C'mon, _please_!"

Tim's eyes flashed, and he pulled his fingers out, letting Kon's leg fall back onto the bed; Kon couldn't help the whimper that escaped at the loss of contact. He stared, enrapt, as Tim stripped off his underwear, poured out some more lube, and slicked up his cock before settling himself in between Kon's legs. 

"Christ." Tim said, eyes dark. "Look at you."

Kon's heart raced at Tim's intense stare, at the way his eyes traveled up from his spread legs, up his bare chest, and stopped to linger on his face, to look him in the eye. 

"You're perfect."

The words, the utter sincerity in Tim's voice, made Kon moan; he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, cock leaking another rush of precum. 

"Put your arms and legs around me." Tim said. Kon let go from where he'd had a death grip on the pillow under him (it was a miracle it was still intact) and placed his arms around Tim's neck and legs around his waist. Tim leaned in for a quick, almost chaste kiss, before lining up his cock and slowly pushing in. 

Kon's jaw went slack as Tim's cock stretched him and filled him perfectly - like they were made for each other. He was gasping and shaking slightly by the time Tim bottomed out. For a moment, Tim just stayed where he was, letting Kon adjust, while they listened to each other's panting breaths and the music in the background. 

_/I want to hold you close. Soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, 'I wanna fucking tear you apart'/_

Tim sang the last line along with the song, directly into Kon's ear, as he slowly pulled back out, inch by inch. Then snapped his hips back in, making Kon shout, voice starting to go a little hoarse. Kon's heart was racing a mile a minute, legs still shaking slightly, wrapped around Tim's waist. Tim leaned back in to kiss Kon, slow and steady, matching the rhythm he was setting with his hips. Kon moaned into Tim's mouth, kissing back as he rolled his own hips down to meet Tim's thrusts. 

Tim broke away from the kiss to nibble at Kon's ear again, had him whimpering so loud he almost missed what Tim whispered in his ear. "- feel so good, Kon. Such a perfect fit."

Kon gasped at that, digging his nails into Tim's shoulders, scratching lines into them, leaving his own marks on Tim even as he wanted the reverse. Tim let out a low, pleased sound at that, snapping his hips in harder, continuing to whisper Kon’s praises into his ear. Every word made the pounding in Kon's veins that much stronger. 

"Y-yes," Kon breathed out as Tim thrusted against his prostate. "Oh, fuck! Like that, just like that!"

Tim picked up speed, thrusting his hips faster, brushing against Kon's prostate with each thrust. Blood pounded between Kon's legs, his neglected cock begging for attention. 

"Can I-?" Kon asked, pulling one arm away from Tim's neck and reaching in between their bodies.

"Yeah," Tim panted. “Go for it.”

Kon wasted no time, stroking himself to the rhythm of Tim's hips. His eyes, half-lidded, caught Tim's. He looked incredible, face gone slack in pleasure but still focused entirely on Kon. He was braced on his hands, caging Kon in, blocking out the outside world so it was just the two of them on that bed and nothing else. 

"Kiss me." Kon requested. And Tim did, kissed him and fucked into him, hard. 

Tim pulled away from the kiss a moment later. "Come for me, Kon." He whispered against his mouth. “Let me see you come.”

At those words, Kon was gone, pleasure rushing through his entire body. He came with a silent scream, all over his fist and belly, clenching down on Tim's cock. Tim fucked him through the aftershocks, sending thrills of pleasure up his spine. With one final thrust, Tim came inside Kon, burying his face into Kon's neck. 

They laid like that for a while, breathing hard as they came down from their highs, Tim resting his head against Kon and Kon clinging to Tim. Wrapped up together in their own little world. It couldn't last forever, though. Sooner than Kon wanted, Tim was pulling out and reaching for some tissues to clean them up. As soon as he had thrown the tissues in the trash, Kon yanked him back down on the bed and into his arms, burying his face in Tim's neck.

Tim huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Kon's back. "You get really cuddly after sex. Did you know that?"

Kon scoffed. "Do not," he said, burrowing deeper into Tim's hold. 

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, darling." Tim said, reaching up to run a hand through Kon's hair. Kon hummed in contentment and Tim smiled, dropping a kiss on his forehead. 

They both startled, a moment later, when the music switched from an instrumental song to: 

_/Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want/_

Tim barked out a laugh. "I forgot I put that song on here."

"Why, Tim? Why?" Kon asked with a withering look, pulling back as Tim reached over to change the song. 

"It's like Russian roulette but with music. This was the most jarring song I could think of putting on this playlist."

Kon shook his head. "You're a nerd. A horrible, _batty_ little nerd,” he grumbled.

"Yeah, but you like me that way." Tim smiled and kissed Kon on the cheek. Kon let him, settling back into his arms, admitting to himself that yeah, he kind of did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tracklist:  
> -High School Football Hero - AFI  
> -Cereal Wars - AFI  
> -Ny-Quil - AFI  
> -I Wanna Get a Mohawk (But Mom Won't Let Me Get One) - AFI  
> -Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
> -World In My Eyes - Depeche Mode  
> -Stellar - Incubus  
> -Some Kind of Stranger - Sisters of Mercy  
> -Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge  
> -Wannabe - Spice Girls


End file.
